


Ambitions of a Warrior

by jaysmitherz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysmitherz/pseuds/jaysmitherz
Summary: Leksa Woods was born on the Ark. Everyday she wakes up, goes to class, tutors kids in survivalist classes, illegally trains (in several mixed martial arts forms that were passed down from her father's father, then from him to Leksa) with her father, then Guard training, then goes to bed. All she wants is to become a guard on the Ark and live peacefully with her father and best friend Raven Reyes. What happens one day when Leksa is on her way to training and finds Clarke being assaulted in the halls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything here before, or for this fandom really. So um yeah. Here's something I couldn't really get out of my head. I didn't put anything in the tags because I like to surprise people and the tags really give it away. I will do trigger warnings in the notes of every chapter if there are any. Let me know what you think and any notes you have for me. Also there are probably a fuck ton of mistakes. Sorry. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Minor assault occurs.

Something that I’ve always wondered what sounded like was silence. On the Ark, there is always the hum in the background. Your brain eventually learns to tune it out but it’s still there. It never goes away. And if it does, that's it. The Ark is dead and it’s lights out, game over. 

 

“Again.” Dad’s rough voice cuts through the hum. I hop back up onto my feet and take my stance across from him. I take a controlled breath but that doesn’t stop the sharp pain in my ribs from the shot I failed to block and I grimace.

 

“Remember Leksa. You do not show weakness. If you are injured, you do not show it. Doing so only allows your opponent to exploit your weakness. A warrior does not show weakness. Control your face. Aga-” A knock on the door cuts him off. 

 

“Open up.” Guard check. I rush into the bathroom and wipe the sweat off my face and control my breathing. Dad opens the door and I hear the guards file in.

 

“Officer Gonzalez. What can I do for you?” Dad’s voice is controlled and friendly. Nothing in his voice giving away the fact that we were just illegally sparing in our quarters. 

 

“Just coming to get Leksa for her training, Aug. Is she ready?” Cesar Gonzalez has been my friend since I was 7. He was being picked on by some kids in his grade and when I told them to go float themselves and leave him alone they pushed him and me to the ground. I gave them two black eyes and a bloody nose. Even though he was two years older than me he promised to be my friend forever and never tell what happened so I wouldn’t get in trouble for fighting. 

 

“Ready.” I say as I walk out of the bathroom and grab my training bag. I started training to become a guard a month ago even though I am only 17. My father was able to pull some strings and get chancellor Jaha to approve my guard training provided that I finish my schooling. Although there is nothing I could do about that anyways. I have to finish school or I break a law and go into the Sky Box.

 

“Well get a move on tiger. Don’t want to be late to get my ass kicked by you again. I’ll have her back at the usual time Aug.” He smiles and starts walking to the training facility. Just before I’m out the door I feel my father’s hand on my shoulder.

 

“Remember Leksa, only use the training they show you. Don’t let them kno-” I gently stop him.

 

“I know Dad. Not to give them any inkling about our training or else we’ll be floated. I would never put you at risk like that.” He nods and I head to the Training Facility. I pick up my pace to catch up to Cesar when I hear a venomous voice down the hall. 

 

“Come on Princess. We all know you can do it. Just get us the meds and we’ll leave you alone. Don’t you want us to leave you alone?” I’m not close enough yet to hear what’s going on but the girl doesn’t sound happy.  
“You know I can’t do that. Just leave me alone Murphy.” I hear the girl say as I finally round the corner to where they are. She tries to push past them when one of the boys shoves her up against the wall.

 

“You’re gonna do it anyways Princess or-” I cut the boy off.

 

“I’m pretty sure she said to leave her alone.” I take slow deliberate steps towards them. He turns and I see that it’s none other than John Murphy and four of his goons.

 

“This is none of your business Woods. Go back to your room before you get yourself hurt.” Murphy spits out. 

 

“Let’s be realistic. You know I’ll kick your ass. And your goons’. So. Leave Klark alone,” The blond’s eyes widen at the mention of her name, “and I won’t give you a bloody nose. Again.” I smirk at him when I see his eyes flicker in remembrance of our childhood scuffle. His jaw clenches and he lunges at me. Just as Murphy takes a swing at me I swiftly move out of the way and hear Cesar yell behind us.

 

“Murphy!” We all stop dead in our tracks. “You see me in the background of this entire altercation and you still take a swing at a fellow arker? You know what that means.” Cesar pulls out his cuffs and walks towards Murphy. His pale face is even paler than usual.

 

“Sky Box.” He shrugs and thrusts out his wrists. “At least I’ll get medical and more food. And you Woods, “ he turns to me and puffs out his chest, “You’ll get what’s coming to you. I swear it.”

 

Cesar cuffs Murphy and starts walking towards the Chancellor’s office.

 

“Woods. Report to the Training Facility ASAP. Debrief with Officer Wayne and start the regiment without me. I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with this.” I nod and he walks away with Murphy. “As for the rest of you, get on home. Now.” he calls back over his shoulder. Murphy’s goons grumble before walking off.

 

“Are you alright Klark?” I turn to her and gently put my hand on her elbow.

 

“Huh? Oh… um, yeah...yeah.” She shakes herself out of her nearly catatonic state and runs her hand through her hair.

 

“Hey,” I lean down a little and make eye contact. “It’s okay, not to be okay. You can be shaken up. You were assaulted, Klark. You don’t have to try and dismiss this so easily.” She nods and I see tears welling up in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. 

 

“Thank you, um… Woods?” She doesn’t know I exist. This beautiful girl had no idea I existed until just now. I clear my throat and stand up bit straighter.  
“You can call me Leksa.”


	2. Another Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Minor assault occurs

“Can I walk you to your room, Klark? Or, any other place you were headed to before the altercation?” That came out pretty fucking steady! Thank God. She still is trying to steady herself, breathing in controlled breaths and letting them out slowly.

“Um.... Didn’t the guard tell you to go somewhere?” He voice is shaky and she is still looking down, probably to hide her face incase the tears that were threatening to fall escape. I take a chance and gently take her chin in between my thumb and index finger and slowly tilt her head up so I can see those bright beautiful eyes again.

“You’re more important.” Her lips part just slightly and her eyes widen in shock. “I-I mean-” I drop my hand from her chin and take a step back. Take a breath and regain your barrings kido. So that’s what I do. “What I meant was, you are more important. I would feel better if I knew you were alright and got home safely.” I give her a small smile which causes her to smile back. 

“Yeah.” she gives me a small nod, “I’d like that. Thank you Lexa.” No one ever says my name right the first time. But from her it doesn’t bother me. 

“After you.” I give her a small smile and we start to her room. After walking her to her room, which I should have known it was on the rich side of the station. No judgements, she was really nice but I was also late to my training. And Cesar and Wayne have no problem giving me hell for it. 

“Woods!” I hear Cesar yell as I walk into the training facility. “How nice of you to join us!.” I look down at him as he pulls himself up off the training mat. “What the hell took you so long, flaca? I know the walk from ‘jects to the Inferno isn’t a long one. Especially when I had to drop off Rat Face to the Sky box.” I hurry down the steps and drop my bag on the mat. “And can I just say how fucking awesome that felt. I mean COME ON!” He smiles and throws his arms in the air.

“I will admit it felt pretty good. And that swing! It was-” But Cesar cuts me off.

“So SLOPPY! I’ve seen noobs taking the admittance exam for the guard with better punches than that.” I can’t help but chuckle at the thought. After getting special permission from Chancellor Jaha to apply for the Guard two years early, (That was a long process in itself that involved a ridiculous amount of hoops to jump through) I applied to the Guard and took my admittance exam. After the Guard selects an applicant to the Guard, the applicant must take an admittance exam to assess the applicant’s strengths and weaknesses and where to improve upon. It baffled me how many Arkers didn’t know how to throw a punch.

“Yeah, I almost felt sorry for him. I mean it happened so slow.” I laugh 

“So what took you so long? You were given an order, Woods. What happened?” Cesar’s posture straightens and his tone is the one he uses when working. I stand up straight and look at him.

“After the altercation with Murphy, I asked Miss Griffin if she was ok. She was still shaken up and scared so I offered to walk her home, sir.” I see him smirk and can’t help but roll my eyes. 

“You walked Miss Griffin home, huh Flaca. Isn’t she a little young for you?” Cesar’s eyebrows raise with mischief. 

“I was just being nice. I was trying to be a good Guard. She was really shaken up and I was-”

“Awwww, you were worried about her. Ohhhhh Flaca’s got a crush on some sky bait!” Cesar laughs and I push his shoulder.

“Ok, one, we are both under 18 so she’s not sky bait, idiota. And two, I was just being nice.” 

“Yeah but she just turned 14. And you’re 17. Cochina.” He smiles. 

“I was just being nice, Pendejo!” I lunge at him and when he moves left, I jump right and put my left foot behind his right and give him a shove. He topples over and lets out a grunt that turns into a breathy laugh.

“You know Flaca, You’re pretty defensive for someone who doesn’t have a crush on some sky bait.” he chuckles as he struggles to his feet. I pounce on him and slip my arm under his armpit and around his neck and grab my left shoulder with my right and lock it. “No not the headlo-ugh!” 

“Tap out, Puta. Tap out!” I yell behind him. He throws himself back and I take the brunt of the damage but I still don’t let go. Now lying on the ground, I wrap both of my legs around his stomach and lock my ankles and squeeze. “Andale Puta.” I grunt out behind him. “Tap out.” Finally he relents and taps on the floor. I release my hold on him and he rolls to the side gasping for breath. 

“I should-” He takes a big gasp, “have tapped-” another big gasp, “out earlier.” I look at him and laugh. He struggles through his breaths but he still manages to let out his laugh.” 

“Are you two idiots ready to begin training. I would like to go home tonight and Woods here, still has school in the morning.” Training was brutal. Wayne made me do everything in the book that night and Cesar egged him on just because he’s un hijo de puta. I sleep like the dead after all that training.

I shift my legs and immediately feel the soreness of training come to bite me in the ass. 

“Ugh. Cesar, you are so going to get your as beat next training.” I roll out of bed and get to my feet. Getting ready is a slower process today. I think I really pissed off Wayne by being late and fucking around with Cesar. Ugh my legs. Just as I’m getting ready to go down the the mess hall when I catch sight of something on the end table by the door. Damit Dad! You forgot your badge again. I quickly grab my school bag and father’s badge and run out the door.

Running through the Ghetto is nothing new. No one really pays attention to the older kids here. I duck down a couple halls when I see my best friend, Raven Reyes. 

“Hey Woods! Got that thing for me yet? I turn around and smile at my friend. 

“You fix my father’s pocket watch and I gotchu boo!” I yell as I turn a corner and head to my father’s job. Reyes wanted to surprise her boyfriend with a homemade gift something that I have no idea what it is or does I will soon enough though. Me and her are always tinkering with electronics and anything we can really get our hands on. If the Guard ever doesn’t work out I, the plan was always to become an engineer. Raven always help me study and I help her the same. Anytime one of us have a project we can’t help but want to help each other with it. Anyways, I told her I could sneak into the black market and snag a part she needed for the gift is she fixed my father’s pocket watch since I’ve been too busy with training. Dad taught me to be quick, agile, and silent. So doing that is no problem. 

Being so deep into thought I hadn’t even realized I was already in the rich side of the Ark. I was almost to my father’s job site for the day. I almost ran right past them but a familiar name being said in a snarl caught my attention.

“You got him sent to the Skybox, Princess!” 

“It’s your fault they’re gonna float him, Griffin!” another boy snarls. I stop dead in my tracks and turn to try and find the source of the voices.

They have her backed into a corner. Pushed out of sight unless you were really looking or trying to find them. She looks terrified, there are 4 boys towering over her and snarling insults at her. I’m rushing over to her when one of the boys grabs her by the collar of her shirt and practically lifts her off the ground. I run over and grab his hand and twist it in an unnatural angle bringing him to his knees in pain.

One of the other goons tries to hit me but I quickly move out of the way and watch as his fist flies past me and into his friend’s face. One quick elbow to the last ones face and a swift kick to the one who tried to punch me and I have them all on the ground. I put myself in front of Clarke and finally speak up.

“Officer Gonzalez arrests Murphy last night and here you morons are attacking her the next day. How stupid can you be. You’re in the upper class of the Ark. Witnesses everywhere. Take your wounded, and walk away.” Two of the boys get up and make start to make their way back to me. I straighten my back and get ready to take them on again. I feel Clarke’s hand tighten on my waist and her head fall forward onto my back. Her touch distracts me just long enough for one of the boys to land a punch from my blind spot. Didn’t even realizes the asshole had gotten up.

My head whips around and I push Clarke to the side out of the way. The larger of the group lunges at me and grabs my shoulders. I put my hands on the inside of his elbows and push down hard, unlocking his arms. I make a quick jab to his nose and he stumbles back holding his now bleeding nose.

One of the other boys tries taking advantage of my attention on the larger boy, and tries to punch me again from my blind side. I quickly grab his arm and use his momentum to flip him and while keeping my hold on his arm I put my leg under his armpit and twist his arm. He screams out in pain and I quickly look up to see where the other two boys are. One boy is still holding his arm from when I first inserted myself into the situation and the other is frozen where he stands. Both just watching.

“Leave now!” I throw the boy’s arm I’m still holding down and give him a slight kick. “Never come and bother Klark again and if you so much as give her a look and she shifts uncomfortably because of it, I will come after you.” They run with their tails tucked between their legs without looking back. I immediately run over to Clarke, who is lying on the ground propped up on one of her elbows.

“I’m so sorry, Klark. I just wanted to make sure you were out of danger I didn’t mean to push you so hard.” I gently help her up while looking her over for any injuries. I bring my attention to her face and gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Leaving my hand resting on her cheek to bring her attention to me. “Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” I look into her eyes hoping she will trust me enough to let me help. She nods and throws her arms around my neck.

“Thank you so much Lexa! Thank you for being there again.” I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tight against me. “I don’t know what I was going to do. I have never been in a fight before an-and…” her voice trails off and she buries her face into the crook of my neck. Damn that feels good. “They were going to…”

“It’s ok, Klark. I’ve got you.” I rub soothing circles on her back while I continue to hold her tight against me. She starts to pull away and I let her go with a red face. 

“Um..” she looks down at the ground while tucking another stray hair behind her ear. Her face is just as red as mine feels. “What...what are you doing here anyways?” 

“Oh! I was taking my father his badge. He always forgets it at home and he’s stationed here for the day so I thought I would take it to him before class.” She nods.I turn to walk away while calling over my shoulder, “Which you’re going to be late for if you don’t leave-” Clarke stops me with her hand on my arm. 

“You’re not coming?” I look back at her and see genuine concern in her eyes.

“I have to take my father his badge. He could get docked for it.” I hold up his badge and give it a little wave. “You go ahead.” I give her a small smile. “I’ll catch up.” She looks back towards the hall to school and then back to me. She bites her lip and looks down at the ground.

“Would it be alright if I just waited here for you?” She looks down and sees her hand is still on my arm and quickly puts it back at her side.

“It’s alright Klark. You don’t have to wait for me.” A look of disappointment crosses her face and she quickly nods and turns to walk away. “What I mean is,” She stops to face me again, “You can accompany me. If you’d like, of course. It would only take a few moments.” She gives me a huge, bright smile that I can’t help but smile back.

We walk up to my father’s site and I quickly spot him.

“Hey forgetful old man!” I yell out and I see him smirk from his place. He ducks under a few pipes and hastily makes his way over to me. He opens his arms and engulfs me into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs.

“Leksa! What are you doing here my love.” I wrap my arms around his neck and give a quick squeeze before detaching myself from him. 

“Some forgetful person seems to have forgotten their badge at home again.” I laugh and toss him his badge. At least he looks guilty and he flashes me a smile. “What are you working on today?” 

“There was a problem with one of the oxygen pipes. It wasn’t releasing enough into the air. It’s a small clog, my crew will have it out in no time.” He smiles at me and then looks over to Clarke.

“Oh! This is Klark. She’s uh... she’s a new friend. Klark, this is my forgetful father. Augustavo.” She smiles and hold out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Woods.” He grasps her hand and gives her a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, Klark. You can call me Aug, Auggie, Stavo or whatever. Just not Mr. Woods.” He smiles and lets go of her hand. “That’s quite a grip you have there. You’re father teach you that?” She smiles again and nods. “He’s a good man that Jake Griffin. You should be proud to call him your father.” 

“Thank you sir. I’m quite fond of him myself.” She smirks and he laughs. 

“Well good. Now run off before you two are late. And Leksa. Remember you have training after school. Your exam is in a few days.” I gives me a proud smile before walking back to his post.

“Your exam? For what?” Clarke asks me on the way to class. 

“My Guard exam. Let’s cut through here, it’ll save us sometime.” I pull her hand through a small hallway and stop her. “Wait.” I whisper and pull her into a crouch with me. I wait for the last person to cross and look back and give her a smirk. “Let’s go.” I whisper again. We run across the hall and into the main hall once again. 

“I never knew that was there!” She laughs and we keep running to class. “Wait, aren’t you 17? Don’t you have to be at least 22 to become a Guard?” I look at her curiously. Yesterday she didn’t even know my name. Now she knows how old I am? Seeing my confusion she explains. “I...might have asked around about you last night…” She shyly looks away and I smile.

“Yeah, but I have been training for a while now and have been taking extra classes for years. They are letting me take my exam so early so that I can become a guard. I’ll be the youngest guard ever. Jaha even said that once I pass my exam that he wants me to train the new guards.” We get there just as the bell rings. “I’ll see you later Griffin.” I give her a wink and head off to class.

“Yo, Woods!” I turn and see my best friend waiting for me. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the soon to be youngest zero-g mechanic in 50 years. To what do I owe the pleasure?” I plop down next to her and bump her shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t the soon to be youngest guard ever gracing us with her presence.” She smirks and slips something into my hands. “I fixed the watch. So now you’ll-” I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her really fast. 

“Yes yes! I’ll help a sista out! I’ll get it by end of day tomorrow.” Raven’s face lights up and she nods while getting out her books for class. Classes pass by quickly and before I know it, it’s time for me to head home to grab a quick nap before training. On my way I see Clarke shifting uncomfortably against the wall. 

“Hey Klark. Are you alright?” I come up on her side and she flinches slightly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no. It’s alright. I find I’m a bit jumpy after the whole...um…” 

“Of course.” I nod and look around. “Would you like me to walk you home?” I see Clarke smile and blush as she looks down at her books she’s holding. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She looks me in my eyes and bites her lip while nodding. “After you.” I smile at her and gesture to the direction of her house.


	3. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Haven't really had any motivation to write but I think it came out ok.
> 
> Just wanted to clarify a few things though.
> 
> Anything italicized is thought. I noticed that the first couple chapters it didn't transfer over right. I'll fix that later though.
> 
> 'Klark' is the way Clarke's name is being pronounced. 
> 
> 'Leksa' is how her name is pronounced, although no one on the Ark will pronounce it the right way. Maybe Clarke will someday?

Walking Clarke to and from school becomes a regular thing. I love seeing her face light up when she sees I’m there to walk her and  _ I know, I know. That doesn’t mean she likes me that way. Don’t get ahead of yourself Leks.  _ Since I’ve met Clarke, she’s become a quick, but permanent fixture in my life. I’ve walked her to class, gone to school, volunteered teaching Earth’s survival courses and the Rec center, and of course Guard training. Since I’ve been so busy these past few days I haven’t had a chance to visit my favorite little person. That’s where I’m heading now to go visit-

_ KNOCK KNOCK _

 

I quickly finish lacing up my shoes and open the door and find Clarke.

 

“Klark? What are you doing here?” Her smile drops from her face and a frown slips in its place.

 

“Should I not have… I can leave-” I cut her off.

 

“No! I mean no I was just surprised is all. The only people who come visit me are Reyes and Cesar. I never, in my wildest of dreams would have expected to open my door and find a beautiful princess there.” I smirk at her as she blushes and gives my shoulder a playful shove.

 

“Shut up.” She says while laughing. I move to the side and hold the door open.

 

“Please, come in and grace me with your presence, O beautiful princess.” I smile and watch as she walk inside my house. 

 

“You’re such an ass. Why are we friends again?” 

 

“My irresistible charm and devilishly good looks?” I smirk at her and take a seat on my bed against the wall. There’s nothing special about my home. There’s a small table, enough space for two, against the wall across from the door when you walk in. And to the left of the table is my father’s bed, to the right, mine. The bathroom is across from my bed. Nothing special either, small toilet and shower for one but, we’re in the Ghetto so Dad and I make it work. 

 

“Of course it is. I’m that shallow and I only want you for your body.” Clarke rolls her eyes and sits down next to me. I smirk at her.

 

“I never said anything about my body Klark.” She blushes and looks down at the package in her hands. I hadn’t even noticed she had that the whole time. “What’s that?” I point to the package in her hands.

 

“Oh, um...It’s for you-well us. I um…” She hands me the package and motions for me to open it. I smile and open the package.  _ Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! _

 

“This is...Is this really a... No way. Klark! Are you serious right now!?” It’s a cookie. Two small chocolate chip cookies in a plastic container. I look over at her and see she’s smiling at me. “How did you even get this!?” I lift the container up to my nose and inhale the sweet scent. 

 

“Every year for as long as I can remember, Wells and I have been getting cookies for our birthdays. I mean, we get cake too but the cookies, are um… the cookies are our special thing we’ve done since Wells’ mom passed away when we were really young. They were her favorite, and she made them every year for us.” I look at her and give her a sad smile. 

 

“Klark…” I put the container to the side and pull her into my arms. 

 

“I’m ok. I’m ok I promise.” Clarke mumbles into my neck.  _ Fuck. Her lips just trailed on my neck. Get yourself together Leksa. She’s 14. You’re 17. You’re about to be a guard. Oh shit. I think that was her tongue. _ Clarke licked her lips right next to my neck as she pulls away.

 

“Last night was Wells’ birthday and I saved mine for you. When my dad saw I was saving it, he knew it was for you so he gave his up too. Now we can each have one. Together.” I smile and take the cookie she offers me. 

 

“Holy fuck.” I moan out through a bite of cookie. I look over at Clarke and see her cheeks tinted with red. “Sorry. I’ve just never had anything even remotely like this.” 

 

“Really?” Clarke asks around her cookie. I shake my head. “Not even a piece of cake for your birthday?” I shake my head again.

 

“No, not so sound like an ass Klark, but you’re in the Ghetto right now. We can’t afford anything like that. I honestly never thought I would even see a cookie, much less even eat one.” 

“I’m sorry Lex. I sound like an annoyingly privileged kid.” I put my hand on her knee and look her in the eye.

 

“No no. I was just being an ass. I’m sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don’t be sorry.” She finally looks up at me. “And you’ve never been anything but absolutely perfect.” Her cheeks tint red again. She looks down at my hand on her knee. Just as I’m about to pull my hand away, she places hers gently on mine. I meet her eyes and give her a shy smile.  _ Is she leaning in? Fuck it has to be my imagination. She’s too beautiful, too amazing for someone like me. Fuck I just want- _

 

The door opens and we move apart when my dad walks in.

 

“Klark!” My father’s voice booms.

 

“Hey Stavo!” Clarke jumps up and gives him a hug. 

 

“This is such a surprise. What are you doing here?” Dad finally lets her go and she walks over to the container where the unfinished cookies lie. 

 

“I brought this for me and Lex to share. You can have the rest of mine if you’d like.” She smiles and dad shakes his head no.

 

“Thank you Klark, but I can’t. I’m allergic to chocolate.” Dad gives her a smile and then looks over to me. Hey Leks, don’t you have that tutoring session to get to?” My eyes light up and nod.

 

“Oh yeah! I’m sorry Klark but I gotta go.” She nods her head and picks up the container. 

 

“You need tutoring?” Clarke asks me in disbelief. 

 

“No you dork. I tutor a bunch of students. Been doing it for years now.” I look over at Clarke and take another bite of my cookie with a smirk on my face.

 

“Wow, anything else I should know Saint Woods?” Clarke chuckles though the last of her cookie.

 

“I volunteer at the Rec center. I tutor there too and teach lessons on Earth’s survival, Botany, and farming.” 

 

“Botany?”

 

“Yeah, like which plants are poisonous, which ones are edible, and the various healing methods of different plants.” Clarke looks at me in disbelief. “What? I really like Earth. I should have-” Dad cuts me off.

“Been born on the ground. I know, I know.” Dad laughs. “Leksa is obsessed with everything about Earth. Always has been.” We both give each other small smiles. “Her mother always used to say,” _ Gus, that girl is gonna go to the ground someday. It’s where she belongs.” _ I used to laugh.” Dad says fondly.

 

“And then mom would say _ ,”You don’t believe me? Mark my words Gustos. If anyone’s gonna make it. It’s our daughter.” _ Everytime.” I laugh and look at dad. He clears his voice and motions to the door.

 

“You really should get going Leks.” I nod and grab my bag.

 

“Don’t forget this.” Clarke says while slipping the container with my last half of my cookie in my bag. 

 

“Let me walk you home, Princess.” She nods and we head out together.

 

“So you never talk about your mom. Why is that?” Clarke’s question results in a slight hesitation in my steps. “I’m sorry. I was just being nosey. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

 

“No, no it’s just that… She died when I was 8. My mother and father met on a job side in Farm station. She was the unit supervisor for the construction crew. He was just starting out. One of the pipes got clogged and no water was getting through to the plants. The pipe was small and my mother was the only one small enough to get in there and fix. She ended up getting stuck and my father came up with the plan to get her out. They fell in love instantly. 

 

“When I was 8, there was a call on Mecha station. One of the oxygen valves was stuck shut and not enough oxygen was getting through. Dad was moved to another unit when they started seeing each other so they were used to going to different job sites. Mom went to Mecha station, Dad to Hydra station. Mom’s unit was working on the problem when someone accidently hit a gas pipe. The room went into containment and...and all the oxygen was sucked out of the room to prevent an explosion…” Clarke stopped and pulls me into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so sorry Lex.” We’re standing in the middle of the hall a couple halls away from my home. Clarke has her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me tight against her. “I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I wish there was something I could do.” I wrap my arms around her and pull her tighter against me. 

 

“You being here is enough.” I bury my head in her hair and resist the urge to inhale. Clarke takes a deep breath and exhales against my neck.  _ Fuck. I think I may have a thing with my neck. Klark must have a thing about necks too. Fuck we’re perfect for each- Stop. Don’t go there Leksa. _ I pull away and give her a shy smile and gesture for us to start walking again. 

 

“Will you tell me something about her?” I nod to her and ignore the ache in my chest that comes when thinking about mom.

 

“Her name was Anastasia. My father called her An. She always talked about Earth, It’s probably where my fascination with it came from. She would describe how the forest looked and tell me stories about the animals that lived there. It’s my favorite. The forest and the trees. She showed me a picture once.”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah, she had to put it back, but it was of the forest. With theses big, vibrant green trees. It had a waterfall in the background. She would tell stories about that place. Stories about us, being on expeditions and discovering new worlds within the forest. Jumping off the waterfall and swimming in the lake at the bottom… She had...the most vivid imagination… I miss it…” We’re almost to Clarke’s house now. 

 

“She sounds amazing.” She smiles at me.

 

“She was. You remind me of her. A lot.” We make it to her door and she turns to face me. 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment woods.”

 

“The highest I can give.” I mean for it to come out as witty but it comes out more sincere. 

 

“Can you stay for dinner?” Clarke’s face is so hopeful when she asks. 

 

“I can’t. I gotta get to that tutoring session.” Her face falls a little. “I’ll be back to get you for school in the morning. Ok?” She nods but I can still see how upset she is. I step forward and pull her into a tight hug. I pull back a little so I can whisper in her ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow Prisa.” I give her a quick kiss on her cheek and back away smirking. Clarke holds her hand to her cheek and stares at me open mouthed. Red flushing her cheeks again. 

 

I race back to my room and burst open the door. Scaring my dad shitless.

 

“Holy fuck Kido!” Dad yells as he clutches his chest. 

 

“Sorry I just haven’t seen her in almost a week. I pull the desk and remove the grate. I practically jump down the hole and race through the vent. After several turns I finally make it to my destination. When I get there, I see she’s alone in the room. Working on sewing the clothes up. I make three rapid taps and a long drag of my knuckles on the grate. She smiles and hops up to move the grate.

 

“Lessa!” The girl throws her arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug.

 

“I’ve miss you so much Tav.” I give her a squeeze and pull away. “I brought something for you.” I smile and pull my bag out of the vent.

 

“You always have something for me Lessa!” She smiles and pulls me to sit on the bed and jumps into my lap. 

 

“Here.” I hand her the container and she fumbles to open it. 

 

“What is it?” She looks at the contents and then back up at me.

 

“It’s a cookie. My friend Klark got it for me.” 

 

“Klark got that for you, I can’t take a present away from you, Lessa.” I smile at her and push the container back to her.

 

“She gave it to me, and now I’m giving it to you. I never thought I would get a chance to try one of these. You either. I can’t keep this from you. I love you, Oktevia. You’re a sister to me. I’ll share everything I have with you.” 

 

“You’re my big sister too Lessa. I love you.” She takes a bite and her eyes widen in surprise. “And I loooove cookies!” She practically inhales the rest of the cookie and licks her fingers clean. I can’t help but laugh at her. 

 

“Can you tell me another story Lessa?” I nod and lean back in the chair with her against my chest. 

 

“Of course, Tav. Once upon a time, there was two sisters running around in the forest. And one day-”

 

“The two sisters met a girl named Klark!.” Octavia interrupts and I laugh.

 

“Yes, yes they met a beautiful girl named Klark.”

 

“Can the story end where Lessa and Klark get married and live happily ever after with me?” She looks up with me with bright eyes. 

  
“Of course, Tav.”  _ I hope that’s how this story ends, too. _


	4. How many tests am I going to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes her Guard Exam, but how many times is Lexa going to be tested?

It finally time for my Guard exam. I’m excused from all my classes today for it. I have GWE (Guard Written Exam) first thing, then Judgements and Decision Making, then GCT (Guard Combat Technique), and finally Sparring with a fellow Guard. The chancellor changed a few things for my final exam because of how young I am. Making it even more extensive and difficult than it normally is. 

The GWE goes through the laws Ark citizens follow and the policies and procedures Guards follow through in any given situation. The Chancellor modified it, making it longer and entirely more in depth. I was told to make sure I knew absolutely everything because Chancellor Jaha  was going to do his best to include every law and rule in it. 

Judgements and Decision making was a portion of the exam Chancellor Jaha added for me. I’m told it is a series of scenarios that happen often and hypothetical situations that could happen and I’m supposed to answer them with how a proper Guard would respond. It’s not written because the Council, the Guard Board of Directors, and two randomly selected Guards will observe my answers and body language during the oral exam.

GCT is when the exam is moved to the training facility. There, the Guard Board of Directors and the two Guards will go over all proper Guard defense, restraining, and offensive techniques. Through scenarios the Guards will simulate, I will demonstrate proper tactics to quickly, and efficiently quell the situation. 

The Sparring with a fellow Guard is also being modified for me. At first I will take on a single Guard. Then multiple Guards at the same time. I’ve only taken on multiple people the one time, when I was helping Clarke and even though I won that fight I still was hit and didn’t watch out for my blind spots.  _ I’ll make sure to be more aware of those in the exam. _

Walking up to the Guard Center has never been so daunting. By the end of the day, I can either be the youngest guard ever, or have to start  all over again. 

_ “I know you’ll pass Lessa. You’re the bess person I know. And you’ve wanted this for forever.”  _  Octavia’s words run through my mind again.  _ I love Octavia’s lisp.  _ Even though she’s 12, she just recently lost her front teeth. On average, kids lose their front teeth first, but nothing about Octavia is average.  _ I’m gonna be so sad when she talks normal again. _

“Lexa!” I turn in the direction of my name and see the most beautiful girl in the world. 

“Klark.” It comes out breathy and I can’t stop the smile forming on my lips as I see her racing towards me. She slams into my body and jumps into my arms. “What are you doing here Princess?” I pull back but don’t remove my arms from her waist.

“I came to wish you luck!” Clarke’s hands relax on the back of my neck, fingers twirling the hair on the back of my neck.  _ Fuck. Happy thoughts Leks. Happy thoughts. She’s 14. Mind out the gutter. _ Just then, Clarke coughs and shyly pulls her hands from my neck and places two steps  of space between us. 

“I just wanted to wish you good luck. Even though we both know you won’t need it.” She looks up at me and smiles. 

“Thanks, Princess. Although I’m feeling pretty nervous right now, so...I’ll take all the luck I can get right now.” I smirk at her, “Especially if it’s from the most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen.”

“See, why do you gotta ruin it like that. We were having a caring moment, you jerk.” She pushes my shoulder hard enough that i have to take a step back to catch my balance.

“Easy now, Princess. I got my exam to try not to fuck up. Can’t have me going in there wounded now can I?” Just as she’s about to respond, someone walking up from behind me makes a venomous comment.

“So you’re now a dyke now Griffin. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more disgusting.” The boy keeps walking by like nothing happened. Clarke’s face falls and she takes another step away from me.

“Hey!” The kid stops and turns around, eyes widening in fear. “Got something you wanna say? Say it, pendejo!” 

“No, no! I didn’t know that was you and… I mean I-I’m an idiot. I say stupid things a-and-” I grab him by his shirt and lift him off the ground by his shirt. 

“What I think you meant, was that I’m sorry Klark. I’m a huge idiot with a severe stutter and I hope you’ll excuse my excited utterance. I’m a huge piece of shit and not worthy of being in your presence.” I let him go and give him a slight nudge in Clarke’s direction.

“I-I” He stutters and I nudge the back of his knee with my training bag and he falls to his knees.

“I-I’m s-sorry Clarke. I’m a huge idiot with a s-severe s-s-stutter and please excuse my excited utterance.” He looks up and back and me and I push his face forward. 

“I’m a huge-” I start for him and he quickly finishes  while facing Clarke.

“I’m a huge piece of shit and not worthy of being in your presence. P-please forgive me Clarke. P-please.” 

“I accept your apology, Tannen. I just want to be left alone.” Clarke finally breathes out. I pull the kid up and push him against the wall.

“I’ve heard about you, Tannen. You bully anyone that you think is weaker than you are. That’s why you tried to pick on Klark. But when you saw me, you freaked out. Because  _ you _ know, that I’ll beat your ass. Isn’t that right, Biff?” 

“I said I was sorry Woods.” He mumbles and tries to walk away but I push him right back up against the wall.

“That’s not good enough, Tannen. I don’t like bullies. I don’t wanna hear about you bullying anyone again. If I do, you’ll be in a whole lot of trouble. You got me?” He nods his head up and down quickly. “And you come near Klark, and I’ll make you’re life a living hell.” He looks down at my fists and gulps. “No, no. It won’t be that way. It’ll be legally.” I smirk at him and take a step back. “Get out of my face.” I turn to face Clarke when she jumps into my arms.  _ This is easily becoming my favorite thing in the world.  _

“Are you ever going to stop being my hero, Lex?” I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze.

“Please, you love it.” I pull back and look at the clock on the wall. “You should head to class. I gotta go check in. I’ll see you later?” She nods.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great. I know it.” She pulls me in for one last hug and _Oh!_ _She just kissed my cheek!_ “Good luck.” with that, she’s gone. 

“Hijo de…” An arm wraps around my shoulder and when I turn to the body that it’s attached to and see Cesar. “If there was ever a sky bait in the making.” 

“Shut up.” I shrug his arm off my shoulder and laugh. “We’re friends.” 

“Uh huh.” He smirks at me and I can’t stop the whine that escapes my mouth.

“I’m trying really hard to keep it that way ok.” 

“Come on kido. Let’s make you a guard.” I smile at him and walk through the front doors.

“She’s gonna be 15 by the way. “ Cesar looks at me and raises an eyebrow. “In a couple months, she’s gonna be 15. I know that still doesn’t make it ok, but…”

“Leksa…” Cesar pulls me to the side right before exam room, “You need to be careful. She might be turning 15 in a few months, but after that you’ll be 18. Anything involved with her beyond friendship will get you floated.”

“I know. She...she’s just so amazing…”

“I know Leksa. Can you wait a couple years? Is she worth the wait?” I look up to meet his eyes.

“Yes.” He smiles at me.

“Good. Then for right now, you go in there, you take that exam and ace it. You hear me, Woods?” 

“Yes, sir.” I smile and turn to do through the doors when we hear someone behind us yell out. 

“Green eyes!” Cesar and I turn around and see the one and only Raven Reyes.

“Reyes.” I smile and she jumps into my arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to wish you good luck.” She pulls back and gives me a shove. “Even though I know your badass won’t need it.” 

“Let’s hope so. I’m actually really nervous.”

“Ah ah ah. I don’t wanna hear that. I wanna hear you say it.” I groan. “Come on. Lemme hear it.” Raven puts one hand on her hip and the other up to her ear. I roll my eyes and groan even louder.

“I am a bsmmm ammmd-” I try and mumble through but she stops me.

“Nope. Loud and clear, Woods.” She smirks. “Be proud of what you are mi hija.” I roll my eyes and try and stop the smile forming on my lips.

“I’m a badass bitch and proud.” I hear Cesar snicker next to me. 

“Exactly. And badass bitches always come out on top.” She smirks while I roll my eyes at her.

“You’d know wouldn’t you, _ bottom _ ?” Raven’s face blushes and we hear a gasp from Cesar.

“No way… You’re a bottom Raven?” He bursts out laughing and Raven hits him and then me.

“Hey! What was that for?” I ask while I rub my shoulder.

“You know what. And for the record,” She looks at Cesar, “I’m a switch. It just happens to be that  Woods here, is a total top. But I have a theory about that.” Raven turns to me a smirks.

“Do tell.” Cesar says.

“No, please don’t.” I groan again. “Can’t we just do inside, I have my exam right now.” 

“Hush. My theory is that she’s a service switch. Because when we get down and dirty, she’s a total service top. I’ve been dying to test out if she’s a service bottom but since she met Clarke, she’s stopped needing me. Ain’t that right Green eyes?” I feel my face fiercely blush. 

“Ok, I’m gonna be late for my exam. See you later, Reyes. Bye!” I jerk Cesar thought the doors of my exam. “Not another word.” 

 

After my exam, I was told it would take a month for me to get the results back. I was the only person taking the exam so it shouldn’t take that long for me to get the results back. The Board of Directors said that it normally takes that long for the results to come back, and because of all of the special circumstances that have been made for me, they have decided that they will take the full month for deliberations. 

“I just wanna know already!”  We’re sitting on my bed, helping Clarke with her homework.

“I know Klark, I do too. But patience is a virtue, remember?” 

“Uuuugh! They should just tell you!” I can’t help but laughing at her. “Don’t laugh at me. We already know you passed. They are just making us suffer.”

“You mean making you suffer.” I smirk at her, “You’re the one whose being insufferable. And I find out tomorrow.” 

“Insufferable?  _ Insufferable?! _ I’ll show you insufferable.” Clarke lunges at me and I jump right past her, off of the bed. 

“Too slow, Princess.” I chuckle and she shoots up off of the bed at at me again, but once again, I’m too fast for her. She runs into the door and spins around to face me. 

“No fair.” She pouts and looks down at the ground. Her lip poking out is too cute to ignore.

“Ok I’m sorry.” I start walking towards her when she rushes me. “ _ Umph! _ ” I take a step back to catch my balance and trip over Clarke’s shoe. We land in a tangle of limbs on my bed. We start laughing and Clarke’s hands tangle up in my shirt. Her hand brushes up against my stomach and I can’t stop the sharp intake of breath that happens when contact is made. 

“Lex?” I open my eyes and go to look down at her but I feel my eyes widen when I see her face is level with mine. Her breath catches and her eyes flicker down to my lips.  _ Don’t do it Leksa. She’s 14 for fuck’s sake. Just wait. You can wait. Oh fuck her skin smells so nice. Lips look so soft… Oh fuck she’s leaning in. One kiss won’t be the end of me. Yes it will It’s gonna be the death of me.  _ I lean down and her lips are almost completely one mine. But I can tell she’s waiting for me to take the last step.  _ Fuck it. _ I lean forward to take her lips in mine when the door to my home bursts open. 

“You are sooo getting lucky tonight, Woods!” In bursts Raven with a bag in her arms piles so high she can’t see what’s going on in front of her. Clarke and I jump apart and to other sides of the bed while Raven staggers over to my small table. “I hacked the system and got your results and you,  _ Guard Woods _ , have a celebration to start.” She starts pulling stuff out of the bag, with her back facing us. “And  _ I _ , being the amazing person I am, will let you take me in any position you want. I even brought the…” She stops talking when she turns and see us sitting on the bed, harness in hand. She quickly throws the harness back inside the bag.

“I should really get going.” I look at Clarke and see her looking down at her bag shoving her books inside.

“Klark…I-” I stand up and reach my hand out to her and she flinches away. 

“I’m sorry interrupted your time...I-I’m gonna go...Congratulations…” 

“Klark please. Let me explain.” She rushes out the door. My head drops and I look over at Raven. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was going to be here. And we haven’t slept together in months and I just thought… where are you going?” I grabbed my keys and ran out the door after Clarke. 

“Klark!” I catch up to her a few houses down. “Please let me explain.” I put my hand on my shoulder and she shrugs it off. 

“It’s ok. I get it. I just didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend Klark. She’s my best friend.” She looks up at me and I see tears in her eyes. “Please just...come back to the house.” She nods and we walk back to the house in silence. We get inside and thankfully Raven is gone.  _ I’ll have to apologize to her later. Ugh and explain.  _ We sit next to each other on my bed and I take a deep breath before I begin. 

“Ok. So Raven and I are friends. A couple years ago… we started dating…” Clarke nods her head but doesn’t look up at me. “But after a couple months we decided we are better as friends. But we still, um...from time to time sleep together. But-but I haven’t slept with her in months.” She looks up at me with bright blue eyes. 

“Y-you haven’t?” I shake my head. “Why?”

“I...I developed...feelings for someone…” I look up at her and see disappointment across her face.  _ Just tell her. But what if I lose her? I’m already losing her. _ I let out a deep breath and put my hand on her clasped hands. “You.” I breathe it out so silent I almost think she doesn’t hear it until her body stills.  _ This is it. She’s gonna let force me away.  _ “It’s you, Klark…. I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable with this. But-” Clarke stops me this time. 

“No, no, it’s not that. I feel the exact same way!” She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer. 

“But we can’t...you’re 14, Klark. And I’m a Guard.” My eyes widen. “I’m a guard... _ I’m a guard! _ ” I smile and she nods enthusiastically. She pulls herself up and straddles my lap. “I’m the youngest guard ever!” I put my hands on her hips and look up at her with a huge smile. 

“Yes! You did it baby!” She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me even closer. Her eyes drop down to my lips again and suddenly all my excitement about becoming a guard is gone. I lick my lips and stare up at hers. “I’m going to kiss you now, Leksa.”  _ She said my name right… _ I immediately surge my lips up to hers and connect ours together. 


End file.
